Insecurities And Golden Hearts
by SweetSophrosyne
Summary: A woman with a troubled life finds herself swept into the doctors universe. But is she really who she think she is? And why is she only one that can hear the tardis? Follow her and her adventures with the doctor and his companions as she finds friendship and much more. Rated M just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic that I have ever done before so it might be a bit dodgy and sloppy sorry but I hope i can make it as interesting as possible to read for all you readers. I am also typing this all on my phone so it is abit hard to see all of the flaws of my writing as I don't have a laptop atm. I do not own Doctor Who or their characters. I only own my oc character.**

Chapter 1:The Beginning 

The day had a mild chill to the air, as a brunette girl walked down the narrow pathway, the wind tuging at the hem of her white skirt. Pulling her dark jacket more closer to her body for warmth, she continued her walk, eager to get back to the warmth of her small apartment for a well needed rest.

Her life was not as great as most people should have. She only had a small amount of friends that were like a propper family to her. Her real parents and family neglected her and never gave her the love and support a growing child should have. So once she became the age of 18, she left home, got a small job and apartment, just enough to survive off until she found a well paying job for herself. But now she was just fired from her job.

Her great big green eyes glistening with accumulated unshed tears of the day and dark secrets left unspoken. Constantly she would accidentally bump into people on the busy walkway, mind too clouded and dark to take any notice of her surroundings, except for the musky smell of peppermint perfume of her jacket she had buried her head down into.

As she walked closer to her destination, she stopped, frozen on the spot. To the left of her a dark alley awaited her presence. As she peered onto the alley, a long lost feeling she thought she would never feel again felt like it was emitting from within the alley. With small hope on recovering that long lost feeling, she turned towards the alley. An overwhelming feeling consumed her as she continued to stare into its dark depths.  
'Go down there'  
'Go down there'  
'Go down there'  
The feeling and words repeating in her head like a old record player, drawing her in to the myserious depths of the dark alley until her vast curiousity fot the better of her and she gave in, moving further into the darkness of the alley.

In the alley was nothing different to most, but as the woman moved further in, she started to feel a faint, familliar warmth coming from further, deep in the alleyway. Longing for the feeling of inner warmth that she has not felt for years until now, she continued her investigation, further until she could no longer see infront of her, but the warmth ahe could feel was soo close now, closer than ever before. As she reached out into the darkness, she touched the object radiating this warmth bliss, and the last thing she saw were many bright, swirling colours intertwining in a tunnel like shape.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**So sorry if this chapter is to short or lokg or which ever cause I have no idea how its going to turn out when I am typing on my phone and we finally have a name for our mysterious character yay. I do not own doctor who or its characters. I only own my female oc character.**

Chapter 2: Introductions 

She slowly started to become conscious of her surroundings. She could hear muffled voices, whisper yelling at each other coming from another room, a light breeze coming from a nearby window and the sound of light morning traffic. She was definitely not in the dreary alley anymore cause she felt warm and tucked up in a cosy bed.

'Well, whoever found me must be nice at least to give me a bed like this, mmmh'

She thought as she tucked herself more into the blankets. Wincing at the movement as her body felt bruised all over. She thought about going back to sleep but her curiousity on where she was and who brought her hear was too much. She slowely opened one eye and quickly sat up in fright at a blonde girl peering over her to her side.

"Oh sorry, didn' mean ta scare ya like that. Was just checkin' in on ya," The blonde girl quickly explained.

She had brown eyes with a fair amount of make up and really pretty. She was also wearing a maroone jacket, grey tee and jeans. But the most frightening aspect of the girl infront of her was that she looked exactly like Rose Tyler or Billie Piper from Doctor Who.

Hissing at the sting of her aching body  
"I must be dreaming, hit my head or something. Oh maybe I have a coma and thats why its all so real looking. Yeah thats probally it, or I could be dead oh god," She rambled in worry, curling up into a ball like she always did when she panicked, despite the complaints of her bruised body.

"Oi calm down, you aren't any of those things. C'mon it's alright," Rose calmed the woman, sitting beside her for support. "How bout we start with names, I'm Rose. And who might you be?"Rose asked the fragile woman.

"I'm Lillian Menodora, where am I and how am I here?"Lillian asked, fear and panick lacing her voice. How did she get here, she remembered blacking out but not turning up in the doctors universe.

"Well miss Lillian, Mickey, my boyfriend and I found ya kinda on the side walk, badly bruised, near my house so we picked you up and brought you in,"Rose explained as best as possible.

Just then Roses mum Jackie bursts into the room "Oh dear you must be in so much pain, do you need anything, cushions, pancakes, a cuppa tea, coffee? Oh I'll get some tea, you'll like some tea,"

"Umm ok?"Lillian shyly replyed, still shaken up on the whole being in what looks to be rose tylers room in the doctors universe.

"Oh good I'll make the tea, Rose help her out and maybe lend her some clothes to wear love," Jackie told rose as she walked out of the room.

Lillian moved the covers and looked down at herself. Her body was covered in bruises in a variety of purple, black, green and yellows, her white dress was singed as if ir has been burned in some places and now looked a mud brown from filth. Scrapes were on her arm and knees from the concrete and her long brunette hair was everywhere in knots.

"Right so'd wanna probably have a shower first hey?" Rose asked with a great big friendly smile on her face, trying to liften the mood.

"Yes please if thats alright, I don't want to be a nuisance at all,"Lillian asked, still abit shy, even if she knows who Rose and Jackie are, its much different meeting them in real life.

"Yeah sure of couse its alright, Ill just grab ya a towel and clothes, also is it ok if I call ya Lilly for short?" Rose asked while picking out clothing that would fit Lilllian right.

"Yeah that's alright, most people call me Lilly anyway, it's much more easier to say than Lillian all the time,"Lily said, less shyfull as she slowly warmed up to the real Rose Tyler.

After her long shower to get all the grime off and to soak her wounds she looked in the mirror to see her plump lip cracked and lightly bruised and a large purple and yellow bruise on her forehead. Her slender body covered in bruises and scratches but luckly Rose had given her long jeans, a white tee and a long sleeved black hoodie to wear that covered almost all of the damage.

She got out of the bathroom and headed over to the living room where Rose was sitting down with two cups of tea.

"You look so much better now, here have a cuppa, it's still nice and warm,"

"Thanks Rose, for bringing me in and looking after me, its really nice," Lily said as she sat down nest to Rose, taking her cup of tea gently in her hands and taking a drink.

"As long as ya better, thats the main thing, so where do you live roundabouts?"Rose queried

"Well I did live in a small apartment in Cardiff but I lost my job yesterday and have no money to pay for it, so its nowhere now," Lily explained to Rose, deciding not to tell her about being from another dimension just yet.

"I just lost my job too, but it was because it kinda got blown up, hey what if we go shopping for some new clothes for ya, and ya can use some of my makeup to cover up those bruises too as well,"

"Are you sure Rose that seems like alot," Lily asked worried still about her being here.

"Yeah Mickey can take us and then after that I just need to go and visit this dude, he knows a few things about someone I know,"

"Ok sure lets go," Lily exclaimed a little more chirpier after the tea and chat with Rose. Maybe it wasn't so bad here in this new universe?


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Doctor

**Hey so here is chapter three of my story. I will hopefully update my story often and intend to continue the story all the way up to doctor 12. I promise I won't abandon it like i normally do. Also sorry if not too much is going on here. I will put in original more original chapters when Lily and Rose finally get on the tardis. I do not own Doctor Who or their characters. I only own my oc character Lily.**

Chapter 3: Meeting The Doctor 

After Rose helped Lily put makeup on so she didn't look as beaten up. She took Lily to Mickeys place so as he could drive them both to the mall. On the way there Lily was bombarded by questions from Rose and Mickey both while they also told her about themselves a bit.

"So how on earth did ya get yourself beaten up like that, did you get robbed?"Rose asked

"Nah If I was robbed I wouldn't still have my bag now would I, "Lily explained.

Before Rose had taken Lily to Mickeys, she had given Lily her bag back. Her bag being the only other thing to survive the trip to this universe, containing her personal items including her phone with all her favorite songs, wallet with a bit of cash in it, jellybabies that she couldn't get enough of, and her locket necklace, with swirl charms made out of pure diamond surrounding the locket and hanging down from the chain, it was her most prized possesion that her grandma, the only nice person of her family gave to her before passing away.

"Yeah true but how did it happen then? " Mickey joined in the conversation

"I really don't know, all I remember is going down a dark alley, passing out, then waking up here all of a sudden like this,"  
Lily explained, she didn't feel like she should tell them that she was from a parallel universe just yet, Rose and Mickey would never believe her. Well not yet anyway.

"Well were here, I'll wait here while you and Rose have your girly time together, " Mickey proped himself back in his seat, ready to close his eyes for a quick nap.

"This is my boyfriend,"Rose said in a sarcastic tone "Well at least we get to go shoppin' without his constant whining," She snickered next to Lily.

"Oi," Mickey said at the jab at him

"C'mon Lily, lets go and find somethin'nice for ya to wear aye,"

"Ok," Lily replyed, a lil excited to be able to go shopping with the real Rose Tyler.

After about two hours of the girls going from shop to shop finding the perfect clothing for each other. Lily and Rose finally came out of the mall. Lily now wearing blue converse shoes, denim shorts, a suprisingly cheap red lace tee that huged all the right places, and a dark blue jacket with pockets on the inside so she can stash all of her stuff. Definitely her style.

When they came back to a snoring Mickey in the car, they woke him up. Grumbling something about us ruining his dream he started the car with a yawn and drove us all to, as lily recals, Clives house. Where Clive tells Rose who he thinks the doctor is.

Rose on the way there decided to finally tell Lily why she wanted to meet Clive and about the doctor. Lily as Rose was telling her all this just pretended like she knew nothing and listen to Roses story.

Once Mickey parked out the front of Clives house Rose turned to Mickey.  
" Your not coming in? He's safe. He's gotta wife and kids,"

"Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say," Mickey whined

"Whatever," Rose said to Mickey "Do you wanna come Lily, or are you afraid he is a 'internet lunatic murderer'?" Rose said, doing quotation fingers in the air at Mickeys comment.

"Yeah sure, not much else to do but sit in the car, listening to Mickeys elephant snoring", Lily laughed.

Hoping out of the car with Rose and crossing the road to Clives house. Rose went up to the door and knocked. A young boy opened the door, staring at Rose and Lily for an explanation on why they were there.

"Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing,"

"Dad! It's one of your nutters!"the boy yelled, looking Rose up and down in disgust.

The young boy walked away and a large, potato shaped man greeted them.

"Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. And you are?"Clive asked Lily to the side of Rose, not remotely interested in Clive or his thoughts on who the doctor was.

"Lily, I'm just here with Rose incase your some lunatic murderer like Mickey thinks you are", Lily said to Clive, pointing back at the car, where Mickey was death staring Clive.

"No good point. No murderers"Clive said, waving at Mickey in the car.

"Who is it?"Clives wife yells from a distance.

"Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website! Please, come through. I'm in the shed," Clive ushered them inside.

"She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?"

After Clive had finished telling Rose who he thought the Doctor was, Rose and Lily sat back into Mickeys car. Rose completely oblivious to how plastic the fake Mickey looked. After a quick discussion in which the decision of getting pizza for lunch was made. The fake Mickey drove them all to the pizza restaurant where they all sat down, Rose talking to Mickey while Lily just stared at the fake Mickey.

'How does thought control work. Ooh and how the hell does living plastic work'

While the fake Mickey was trying to get information about the Doctor from Rose. Lily decided to poke the fake Mickey in curiosity. The fake Mickey didn't react to her poking, instead too focused on obtaining information on the Doctor.

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart," the fake Mickey gliched

"What're you doing that for?"

'And now it clicks' Lily thought.

Lily looked up just then from her Mickey staring and saw no other than the ninth doctor in all his glory. She couldn't believe it, the real alien timelord was standing right infront of her. It took all of her willpower to not stare at him with her mouth gaping open. Instead she decided to try and act like her heart hadn't just exploded right there and then and instead looked at the menu while constantly glancing up to watch the events unfold.

The Doctor walked up to the fake Mickey first.

"Your champagne,"He said

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?"

"Madam, your champagne," the doctor asked Rose

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?"

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"the Doctor said in a louder voice, getting the attention of all three of them.

"Yeah I sure would love a glass, here pass me the bottle," Lily explained as she stood and grabbed the bottle from the doctor, shaking it up, ready to pop the cork at the fake Mickeys forehead. If she was gonna be stuck here in this universe, she might as well have a bit of fun.

The fake Mickey looked up at the Doctor, finally seeing his face.  
"Ah Gotcha," he says, not noticing Lily aiming her bottle at its plastic head.

"And she shoots",Lily says as she pops thee cork directly into its plastic forehead, "and she scores," she laughs jumping up and down in glee.

The Doctor gave her a bemused look, wondering how she knew his plan and why she was not scared of the living plastic infront of her.

He didn't get to ponder on the subject for too long as the fake Mickey spat the cork out, the arms of the Mickey body turned into large paddles, hitting everything within its reach.

Rose screamed and ran away from the table while the Doctor pulled the plastic Mickey head off with a sqeak.

"Don't think thats gonna stop me," the head says, going more beserk.

Lily ran over to Rose near the fire alarm and sets the fire alarm off.

" Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose yells before running with Lily and the Doctor right behind her.

Running through the kitchen and out to the back of the restaurant with the Mickey body still chasing after them. Rose opens a door that lead outside the restaurant. The Doctor sonicing the door closed. Rose was still panicking and running down to the end of the alley to face a large locked gate.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor corrected her

"Use it!"

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here,"the Doctor says as he goes inside the tardis. Leaving both girls outside with their only option of following the doctor into the tardis.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nestene Consciousness

**So here is chapter four. I hope again that it isn't too long or short. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake as I am doing this on my phone. What is a good word limit for each chapter anyway? Ah well here we are. I'm sorry it hasn't been too interesting just yet but it will in later chapters. I do not own doctor who or any of its characters. I only own my oc character Lily.**

Chapter 4:The Nestene Consciousness 

Lily slowly walked up to the tardis in awe. Soon she was going to know what the tardis really looked like. Rose was still panicking running up to the tardis yelling " you cant hide inside a wooden box! "And running back to the gate she continues to shake it.

Lily goes to open the door of the tardis but as she touches the door handle, a spark of electrifying warmth shoots through her arm. Similar to the feeling of static zapping you as you touch something metal, giving you a jolt. Except the shocked feeling is replaced with a glowing, inner warmth, a similar feeling of the warmth that brought her here to the doctors universe.

A smile building on her face from the warmth seeping into her from the contact with the tardis. Lily pushes the door open, taking a few steps inside and gawks at the sight of the tardis. It really was nothing like the tv show.

The tv show looked pretty cool as it showed the tardis but it didn't quite look that real to her, not quite right whether it was the material they used for the inside of the tardis or the not quite right shine of the metal beams and walls. She never understood why she felt like that until she steped inside.

The tardis had a mich more golden look to her, the metal of the walls shining a copper gleam. The beams weren't plain either, each one had a line of galifrayan writing from top to bottom. Eventhe console looked more real and alive than the tv show could ever capture. The glass centre slowly pulsating with slivers of gold dust going up and down the tubing and every now and then a few would hover at the corners and edges of the room. All on all, the tardis looked right in Lilys eyes finally and utterly amazing.

The Doctor had been watching Lily the whole time she came in, inbetween pressing buttons and pulling leavers of the tardis. Seeing that spark in her eyes he had lost so many years ago and bringing a small joy to his beating hearts, a feeling he had lost during the time war, but once again he has a small taste of the happiness he once had from a simple expression from a mere human.

Curious to what she thought of his tardis he asked her while still preparing the tardis "Well then, what do you think?"

Deciding to steal a line from the Clara in the 1800's she said "well its smaller on the outside"

The Doctor not expecting this reaction was stunned. 'Why would she say somethibg like that'. Most people first seeing the inside of his elaborate ship would exclaim wow's and most of the time say how its bigger on the inside. But her, she said the complete opposite. As if to correct his hypothesis, Rose about to say the 'bigger on the inside' thing, finally comes in, out and in again and finally says. " It's goin' to follow us!"

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute," he said, scannjng the head with his sonic screwdriver and continuing to press buttons on the tardis only he understood the use for.

Lily already knew what they were about to talk about so she walked further into the tardis, walking around and taking in every detail as if she will soon wake up and forget this all happening. Going up to the console and listening to the peaceful humming of the tardis. She lowly whispered, "hello old girl," and smiled while patting the console.

What she didn't expect tho was the tardis to reply to her in her mind. "Hello Sister, my, how I have missed your presence,"

Lily jumped in shock that went unnoticed by the Doctor and Rose as they were still talking. 'This can not be happening, the tardis can't speak' she thought but the tardis was listening and replyed.

"Of course I can, but only to you my dear. I'm afraid I cannot tell you the reason why as that is something you have discovered by yourself, or is it is discovered? Oh tenses are terribly difficult. You understand though." The tardis replyed to her unexpectedly.

Processing this information Lily did a quick nod and thought back 'Ok, thats alright' and then she was distracted as the tardis started dematerialising.

The tardis shook vigorously as she was piloted to their new destination. Lily too focused on holding onto something to listen to what the Doctor was saying.

Once they landed, the Doctor ran yo the door with Rose yelling "You can't go out there. It's not safe!"

The Doctor did anyhow, knowing that they were nowhere near danger yet. Rose and Lily following him outside into a now night time Westminister.

"I lost the signal. I was so close,"the Doctor said, frustration starting to build as he had been tracking down the nestene consiousness for awhile now and his only chance on finding its base had melted infront of his eyes.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose said, staring at the tardis. Lily leaning up agaist the tardis, looking out at the water deep in thought. 'I shouldn't be here, I'll just mess things up, probally cause a paradox of some sort or destroy the universe' she thought to herself, a frown on her face. Feeling unsure if she should continue, she stayed quiet as Rose and the Doctor had their discussion, still looking out at the water until she was drawn back into the conversation.

"Lily are you alright, you've been awfully quiet?" The Doctor asked her, pulling her away from her deep thoughts. He had been watching her out of the corner of his eye, amazingly she had been very quiet about the entire events that had happened around them. 'Most humans would be gunning me for questions as Rose currently is,' he thought, something was definitely different about this human.

"Oh yeah just thinking about stuff,"Lily waved off 'Oh yeah good job Lily, that sooo doesn't sound suspicious' she huffed to her thought.

"Ok then, any questions at all, I'msure your busting with them," the Doctor said, thinking maybe she was just shy.

"Oh um, how are you going to stop this nestene consiousness?"

The Doctor smiled as he pulled out the blue tube of anti-plastic. "Anti-plastic,"he replyed.

"Anti-plastic?" Rose asked

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

'Or maybe you can be really blind at times' Lily thought to herself, stiffling a giggle

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose said confused

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal,"

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London," the Doctor said as Rose clicked, staring at the London eye. Lily doing the same, she had never been on a ferris wheel before and now, looking at how beautiful it looked, really wanted to go for a spin on it.

The Doctor, still completely oblivious, continued "..a huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible, What? What?" He was confused now, what where they staring at. He looked back behind him and back to the girls a few times saying "What? What is it? What?"

"The pennys in the air," Lily says quietly to herself, not knowing the Doctor could hear her with his timelord hearing.

He finally clicks "Oh fantastic!"

"And the penny drops," Lily giggled to herself

"I'm not that bad," the Doctor said to defend himself but recieved no reply as her giggling just increased. Grabbing Lily's hand, they all ran over the bridge until they were standing underneath the london eye.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables.."

"The breast implants,"Rose said

"Ooh nasty," Lily giggled under her breath, starting to slowly warm up to the two, bit by bit. She was standing near the edge, waiting for Rose to point out the manhole below.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath,"

Rose ran over to the edge and looked down, seeing the manhole below.

"What about down here?"

"Looks good to me," the Doctor said as they ran down the steps to the manhole below, opening the hatch with only a red light to see their way inside.

"Well that doesn't look evil or sinister at all," Lily said, looking down into the depths of the manhole.

The Doctor went down first, then Rose, then Lily hesitantly, she had never done something like this before. Even though she knew it was gonna turn out ok, it didn't calm her nerves. They were going to see the real living nestene consiousness. Way more different in real life.

All three had finaly reached the bottom. Looking out at the nestene consiousness.

"That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature,"the Doctor said.

"Looks like creepy blob lava,"said Lily, the Doctor giving her a 'are you kidding me look' in which she just shruged in reply to.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go,"Rose said

"Killing is a last resort Rose, we gotta try to make it leave peacefully and give it a chance,"Lily said casually as if it were just common knowledge. The Doctor was completely bemused, 'how did she know I was going to give it a chance? Or is that just how she is? Very interesting.'he thought to himself.

"Yes exactly as Lily said," he justified

He went out on the catwalk to look over the vat and talk to the nestene consiousness, Rose running over to Mickey and taking care of him meanwhile Lily decided to go over and stand next to the doctor to look over and look at the nestene.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"the Doctor continued his discussion with the nestene, the nestene grumbling and screeching in reply, Lily could only make out a few words here and there as the nestene spoke, suprising her that she could make out any words at all.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go,"

"Doctor! Lily!"

'Oh god I forgot about these guys' lily thought as a shop dummy restrained her, putting both of her hands behind her back and holding her tight enough to leave bruising. She struggled anyway, causing even more bruising to her wrists.

A pair of shop dummies held the Doctor and took the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?"the Doctor said just as a door shows the tardis behind it.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?!"Rose yelled

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!"

Rose phoned her mother, in attempt to get her to safety. As she finished her call, the nestene started the activation signal, bolts of electricity flying everywhere.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!"the Doctor yells, not wanting to endanger anymore humans.

"The stairs have gone,"she yells back as the autons started pushing the Doctor and I towards the vatt. Lily struggling even harder to get out of the Autons grasp. She was truely terrified now, knowledge that it will be ok in the end didn't matter, she didn't know if she would be ok, for all she knew she could die right here.

Rose and Mickey were huddled next to the tardis terrified as well. Until Rose spotted the chain over near the wall and goes over to it, grabbing the axe as well.  
"I've got no A Levels, no job, no future,"she says as she takes a good hold onto the chain "But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!,"she swung knocking both Autons holding the Doctor into the vat. The Doctor soniced the Auton holding Lily, releasing her from its grip and then he got Rose down from the chain.

"Now we're in trouble," the Doctor says as explosions were going off around them. The three all ran over to the tardis, the Doctor unlocking the tardis and going inside. With everyone inside, the tardis dematerialises away from the exploding nestene consiousness.


End file.
